


Temptress of the Sea, Sailor of the Heart

by krakenking



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, PotC: AWE, PotC: DMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krakenking/pseuds/krakenking
Summary: Emotions: a great and terrible thing to witness when pursued after logic and rationality is abandoned.Denial, well. Denial was all he had left afterwards.





	Temptress of the Sea, Sailor of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Their relationship is just downright sad and tragic and I eat this stuff up like it was my last meal on earth. Enjoy!

Calypso was the goddess of the sea, the only woman in the entire universe to truly capture his heart, the heart that he willingly gave it away to her, figuratively at the time. She in return gave him something he failed to see was basically an equivalent: Her trust of him being capable to perform a sacred task that she had been doing herself for as long as mortals roamed the seas. She had the choice of anyone in the entire world, in the entire universe, in the entire timeline sailors had existed, but she chose him, and only him. Davy Jones had failed to see the most obvious sign of true love from her, only to realize it too late. 

Emotions: a great and terrible thing to witness when pursued after logic and rationality is abandoned. 

He was the prime example of this ideology, having betrayed his one true love in an effort to get revenge on her not being there for him, like she had promised when they made the agreement that he would carry out the sacred task of ferrying the dead at sea to worlds beyond. It hadn’t been her fault, and he knew it the moment the words “bind her to a mortal form” left his mouth when meeting with the first Brethren Court. Sometimes it took him awhile to realize what he was doing, and even longer to realize the consequences of his actions. 

Denial, well. Denial was all he had left afterwards.

For all intents and purposes, Davy Jones should have known that the possibility of her not being there for him the day he decided to come ashore for her was high, since she was independent and free from obligations not given to her by the gods. Just because she had said that they could be together on his one day ashore once every ten years did not mean she would be there the same day he chose. And even if she had known what day he was arriving, it didn’t mean that she had to drop everything for him. She was a busy woman. It was his impulsiveness and blindness in his rage that made him forget her true nature: to be as unpredictable and as harsh as the sea, the whole entire reason he fell in love with her to begin with. It might even be the reason why she chose not to show; he was so eager to leave the sea when she was the sea. 

After his brutal betrayal, he cut out his heart, unable to stand the pain and guilt he felt towards imprisoning the one woman he loved the most to a single form, cutting her off from the sea just because he felt spited. As dramatic as cutting out his own heart was, he didn’t need it, and surprisingly it felt relieving in a way, knowing he’d be rid of it. It had caused him too much damage; caused them both too much hurt. He was immortal the day he agreed to his post for her, and only if someone stabbed the heart would he be able to rest. But as a man driven almost entirely on feelings and emotions, it was impossible to become truly heartless as he had hoped. Rage boiled in his blood, guilt manifesting into bursts of passionate rants about how she was the one responsible for her own imprisonment, cruelty towards the dead or dying sailors at sea becoming an outlet for him since he no longer felt like he needed to keep true to his word. It seemed that another’s suffering was the only thing to keep him going, and he truly enjoyed it. He refused to be alone in his own agony. 

She hadn’t been there. Why should he care if he neglected his duties? He could only feel something other than anger and sadness when others were suffering. He couldn’t be the only one, wouldn’t allow in the slightest. He absolutely loathed himself.

Jones could deny that he still loved her all he wanted, but those that were fully aware about his past knew better. He still kept his version of the locket with him at all times, listening to the song it played and mourned his lost love through replicating it on his organ. The more aggressive sounding it became, the more he was fighting himself on who truly was responsible for their relationship coming to a sudden halt. The song was both soothing and frustrating at the same time. He could feel her presence with every note, hands brushing against his face, her words trying to comfort him, something he either welcomed or pushed away depending upon his mood. At the end of the day however, it was the only thing that lulled him to sleep. 

Often he had dreams of her in any of her forms that she had presented herself to him with, but mostly it was in her single form that he found the most helpful. His dreams almost always centered around that fateful day, where on the shore she was there, awaiting him with open arms, and he would find himself running as fast as he could, trying to reach her before the day was over. It was much easier since he was usually his old self again, uncorrupted, the same flesh and blood of a human being. She seemed farther away each time.

Sometimes he made it and she would lead him to a little shack she called her home and they would be able to finally rekindle their physical love. She would give him small tokens of affection and letters to keep at the end of the night, and then she would lead him back to the shallows, tears rolling down both of their faces as it pained them both to be separated again, but it had to be done. That was their deal. He would give her one last kiss, wipe away her tears, and return to his ship with his newly acquired treasures to add to his chest that was already full of memories of their life together. 

But other times the sun would set before he could reach her and she would vanish into thin air. He would be forced to go back to the Flying Dutchman for even walking in the shallows was dangerous for him. Once on board his ship again, he would sail off into the horizon, heartbroken and wishing he could be rid of this wretched job. These were becoming more frequent, and he found himself not even trying most of the time to get to her. It was no use. He was turning into a monster, undeserving of her and undeserving of forgiveness to being with, why should he burden her any further than he had? You don’t destroy people that you love.

When they finally met again in person, she was behind bars, playing the song, looking at it wistfully. When she closed it, he picked up where she left off, surprising and startling her. At this point in time he had convinced himself that she was nothing but dishonesty embodied, so when she smiled at him, it was just another reminder of who she really was: a trickster and temptress of the sea. How could he trust anything she said, no matter how sincere it sounded? She had been sincere the day she made her promise, he would never ever forget that bit.

During their reunion he stated that he did not love her, a blatant lie that was palpable to both of them. Soon after she pressed a hand onto his chest, and he let her, leaning into the touch. For a moment he was back to his human form, to the time corruption had not yet held him in its grasp. Every single emotion he had been bottling up came rushing back to him and he couldn’t help but reach out to touch her too. He needed to know that she was real, not just a dream anymore, actually physically here with him. Her hand cupping his face was the most beautiful sensation he had felt in a long time. 

“I will be free. And when I am, I will give you my heart and we will be together always.” When her hand left him, he once again turned into a monster. “If only you had a heart to give back.”

Immediately he grabbed her by the throat. He didn’t know what to say, but the action was clear: he was angry enough to lay a hand on her. The fear on her face was new. For a moment it was exciting to see her afraid of him. 

“Why did you come?”

That got him to snap out of it and he released her, feeling shame in what he had done. When he couldn’t get free of the cell thanks to his clawed hand, he decided to enter and ask what she would do to the new Brethren Court after they released her. Her response was what he had been expecting: that she would show them how cruel she could be, and that mercy would not be shown. 

“And what of your fate, Davy Jones?”

He paused and turned slightly over his shoulder, taking a deep breath and confessed the truth. “My heart will always belong to you.”

He left her smiling in that cell, although it pained him to leave her once again. Everything seemed to be too much to bear for the moment. She would know the truth soon, and he was going to pay for his sins, that much he knew. His love for her was not going to save him, but the reminder that his heart had always and will always be hers for the taking put him at ease. Maybe if she did show him mercy afterwards, he could physically give the heart to her in an act of reconciliation and as an act of change for the better.

He was the one man Calypso had fallen for due to her the mortal blood that ran through her, and trusted with all her heart and faith. He was the same man that had betrayed her in the worst way possible. He would continue to be the man who cut out his heart in hopes of escaping his grief over what he had done, only to continue to be plagued by it until it consumed him and his crew. In the end, he would die, her name being the last to leave his lips as he fell into the whirlpool. 

Even after discovering who her true captor was, Calypso had embraced him, using the sea to catch his fall. In death he had been forgiven, for it was impossible to hate a man who did everything she asked of him, and she loved him for who he was: a man that had no fear in sharing his emotions that loved her like no other man had, was always tender and caring towards her, and extremely impulsive ‘til the very end. He may have turned into a monster, but after his heart was stabbed, his true colors had shown, only thinking of her. 

Their destinies had been entwined, but never properly joined until they both had been freed from their respective prisons: one of extreme restrictiveness in hopes of taming a wild force of nature, the other of overwhelming consequences for every emotionally driven action taken. 

In his death did they finally become one, and in his death did they finally find peace together.

**Author's Note:**

> Davy Jones is the most fleshed out character in the entire Pirates of the Caribbean movie franchise and Bill Nighy also put a lot of work into his performance, despite how embarrased he felt when filming (he almost quit due to his costume being only a pajama type thing with balls on it so that the animators could track him for cgi stuff later lmao). Fight me on this @kr4kenking on tumblr. 
> 
> Also, I'm so upset over the post credits scene in potc 5, like no joke I cannot believe they did this to me, I wasn't reADY AT ALL
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
